being_a_mikaelsonfandomcom-20200215-history
Eleonora Mikaelson
Eleonora Mikaelson-Graeme (Elder Futhark: ᛖᛚᛖᛟᚾᛟᚱᚨ ᛗᛁᚲᚨᛖᛚᛋᛟᚾ ) 'is the ''deuteragonist of the Originals. She was formerly a major recurring character in The Vampire Diaries, serving initially as an antagonist in the second season and eventually becoming a supporting character and protagonist in the third season and fourth seasons. Eleonora was an Original Vampire. Eleonora is the fourth child and second daughter of Mikael and Esther. She is the younger sister of Freya, Finn and Elijah Mikaelson, older sister to Kol, Rebekah and Henrik Mikaelson. Eleonora is also the older half-sister of Niklaus Mikaelson, and the aunt of an Unnamed Nephew, and Hope Mikaelson, Klaus' daughter with Hayley Marshall-Kenner. Throughout her long life, Eleonora had only a couple of romantic interests. In the 10th century, she fell in love with a male wolf named Kaine Graeme and were about to get married, but he was killed by her father because he went on a killing spree against the werewolves in the village, which sparked the hatred between the two species. And in season three, she fell in love with Damon Salvatore, he loved her back, but Damon broke her heart after he chose Elena Gilbert. In season 2 Esther brought Kaine Graeme back to life to wound her second eldest daughter further. He could not kill Eleonora, because he still loved her with all his heart, even after being dead over the millennium. Eleonora married Kaine at the end of season 3. She is closest to Elijah, Niklaus, Rebekah and Kol. When they were human she was close both to Finn and Henrik. Personality |-|Human/Witch= Similar to her brother Elijah, Eleonora is attractive, positive, quirky and an upbeat person. She sees the good in people and tried to be everybody's friend. She lives by a code of honor and morality that has been with her since she was born a witch. She valued qualities such as compassion, honor and virtue long before her mother turned her into a vampire. Having learned to take care of her family over the years and being naturally responsible, Eleonora had developed into a very free-spirited, mature and independent person. Eleonora was close with her younger half-brother Klaus and her younger sister Rebekah, she was also close with her youngest brother Henrik and she was emotionally crushed after he was killed by werewolves. |-|Original Hybrid (Witch/Vampire)= Eleonora is described as unpredictable, over-protective and stubborn, but also very kind, intelligent, selfless, empathetic, compassionate, and friendly. She is extremely loyal and has a loving nature. She strongly believes in trust, honesty and loyalty and whenever she would give her word to someone, she would keep it, as she has said: "I'm a woman of my word". Eleonora has been known to break deals but only when she realized she was lied to, such as in her deal with Sophie Deveraux. She has a lot of respect and admiration for human life, which is unseen in many other vampires and is normally very reluctant to kill anyone when unnecessary. She is known for speaking her mind just like her brother Elijah and by having a fierce temper, which she possibly inherited from her father though unlike Mikael, Eleonora is capable of controlling it. Eleonora very rarely has tolerance for those who broke their words to her, shown when she killed Trevor for betraying her and Elijah and imprisoned Katherine for her own betrayal. She also has no tolerance for those that disrespect her and her family. She has been shown to go to great lengths to make those that disrespect him suffer, such as Damon, Thierry, and Marcel. When Marcel disobeyed and disrespected Elijah, she killed Marcel's best friend Thierry in front of him so Marcel would suffer that loss for eternity instead of killing Marcel. Powers and Abilities As the fourth oldest of her siblings, Eleonora is the second oldest Original Hybrid alive and the second oldest Vampiric immortal in the world, now that Silas, Amara, Mikael, Finn are dead and Freya is mortal. As an Original Hybrid, Eleonora is stronger and faster than any non-original vampire, she is one of the most powerful supernatural beings in the TVD/TO universe, on par with her siblings, with the exception of Klaus, he's stronger and faster due to his werewolf side. Her strength is inferior to Mikael and the beasts Lucien and Marcel as Lucien was able to overpower her with ease when he was upgraded. It is unknown how Eleonora would do in a fight against her siblings such as Rebekah and Kol, Finn, or Alaric Saltzman when he was an Enhanced Original Vampire at the time. Her supernatural attributes aside, Eleonora's greatest asset is her sharp intellect. Her penchant for strategies and forming contingencies way ahead of time easily rivals Klaus', despite this, she has been outsmarted by Klaus on more than one occasion. Often, Eleonora is able to discern a great deal of whatever or whoever presented to her after only a few keen observations. She is calmer, more composed, and more strategic in battle than Klaus, Eleonora and Elijah are able to fight Klaus almost evenly shortly after being undaggered by Damon despite losing most of their strength from months without blood. Her composure also enabled to her to single-handedly subdue Marcel's army without getting so much as a scratch on her, evidenced by the lack of cuts on her clothes, something Klaus is unable to do, due to his lack of composure. Due to her long existence, Eleonora has seen countless battles and is very experienced in battle. Physical Appearance Eleonora is a beautiful woman who stands about 5'5" in height and has a thin but muscular body. She has shoulder length brown hair which appeared to have darkened slightly in the fourth season, with hazel brown eyes. Her facial features are angular - high cheekbones, a strong jawline, and a straight nose. Despite being centuries old, she appears to be 23 or 24 years old. She is older than her half-brother Niklaus but is younger than her brother Finn, her sister Freya and her older twin brother Elijah, making her the fourth oldest sibling of the family. Eleonora is similar to her younger sister Rebekah in facial features but resembles all of her siblings in a more general way. Eleonora in the present day is consistently well-dressed. Her wardrobe typically consists of the colours of white, black, brown or grey. She often wears low-heeled boots and shoes with dark jeans or leggings. This continues her trend of dressing well throughout the centuries. As a human, she wore more simplistic clothing, unlike Rebekah. But ever since she and her family journeyed to Europe, it seems she upgraded her attire to clothing indicative of a noblewoman. Eleonora has also worn different hairstyles in keeping with the times. Relationships '''Elijah Mikaelson Elijah is Eleonora's older twin brother. She and her brother had their ups and downs but still care deeply for each other. After finding out that Klaus was going to be a father, he and Eleonora went to New Orleans to follow Klaus. Both twins share an unbreakable bond and would do anything to protect one another and of course their siblings. He not only once said that he trusts Eleonora with his life and often his hugs always mean either ' I love you ' or ' stay safe ' whenever they go solo on an errand. After Dahlia killed Eleonora with a White Oak Stake, Elijah was completely heartbroken yet angry. Niklaus Mikaelson Klaus is Eleonora's younger half-brother. Out of all siblings he is closest to Rebekah and Eleonora because they understand him far more than anyone else in the entire world. Although he has daggered her a few times over the century's, he really too went too far, while trying to protect her, he daggered Elijah, which really caused Eleonora to go on a killing spree, Klaus ended it by daggering her for half a century. He doesn't say this often but he trusts her with his life and loves her unconditionally. Following the death of his older sister Eleonora, Klaus was completely taken over by rage and sadness that he wasn't thinking straight. Kol Mikaelson Kol is Eleonora's youngest brother. They share a close bond since they were human. She always stuck up to him and vice versa. When Kol was daggered she was saddened by this and ran away from her family for a while, after she found out that Elijah had a hand in Kol's daggering. When Klaus found her, he daggered her. Rebekah Mikaelson Rebekah and Eleonora just like any other sister are super close and would do anything for each other. Even though half of the time Rebekah's antics annoy the hell out Eleonora, but she learned to get used to it. Both Mikaelson girls were sent away by their two brothers with their only niece Hope for protection from the New Orlean witches. After the death of 'Hayley Marshall - Kenner' Just like Elijah, she took a liking to Hayley, but not in a romantic way. She and Elijah promised her to keep safe from Klaus and from any other harm. Eleonora respects and cares for Hayley and usually teases her about Elijah. And from the other side, Hayley really appreciates her concern for her and her baby's safety. In 3, 4 and 5th seasons, the two got close as if they were sisters, because of Hayley's feelings for Elijah, Eleonora's twin. Freya Mikaelson 'Davina Claire' Davina and Eleonora have a stable relationship even though the older Mikaelson betrayed her once, but Davina forgave her before she left New Orleans with Kol. She would visit Davina and her brother Kol in San Francisco, as much as she could, until she had to get them back to New Orleans. Kaine Graeme Kaine and Eleonora go a long way back since 988 A.D and been friends, much to Mikael's dismay. This blossomed into something more and in 999 A.D they were betrothed to each other. What Kaine did not know is that Eleonora fell pregnant from him, which had her terrified and not tell anyone except her two brothers, Elijah and Niklaus. After he was resurrected in the modern times, as a weapon against Eleonora, he was sent to kill her, but he couldn't do it.